


Over the Rainbow

by desrouleaux



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Awkwardness, Banter, Demigods, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Times, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hormones, Immortality, Moving Tattoo(s), Post Movie, Pregnancy, Romance, Shapeshifting, Sloppy Makeouts, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Traditions, and a bunch of other tags n stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: She would risk the fall, just to know how it feels to fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO Moana/Maui, no worries.
> 
> Moana has been chief of Motunui for a couple of years now. In the prologue she's about 25 years old - fyi. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Chief Moana Waialiki let out a deep sigh as she stood at the beach; watching the fishermen and women secure all the canoes along with their nets and fishing traps. She dug her toes in the warm sand, enjoying the feeling as her gaze wandered towards the horizon – the line where the sky met the sea. The sky was dark, almost black with thick clouds and wild winds which carried the deep rumbling of the upcoming storms to their island, Motunui.

A faint kick in her stomach made her smile and she gently rubbed her large belly. “Don’t worry, little one. We’re gonna be fine.”, she whispered towards her stomach, towards the growing child under her heart.

“There you are.”, a male voice exclaimed behind her and simultaneously embraced the Chief from behind. He placed his larger hands over hers on her belly affectionately and nuzzled her neck. “I was looking for you two.”

Moana hummed acknowledging and let out a small giggle when he suddenly nibbled on her ear. “Koan!”, she warned him playfully and nudged her elbow into his chest. Moana wriggled herself out of his grip and turned around to her husband with a smile on her face. Koan shrugged his tattooed shoulders. “I’m sorry, I can’t help myself.”

“I know.”, Moana chuckled and stood on her tiptoes as they gently pressed their foreheads together. “You should rest, my love. Your people can take care of themselves for a while.”, Koan breathed and placed a kiss on her nose.

“You know I can’t.”, Moana answered with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the moment of peace and closeness with her husband, but knew she had to take care of everyone and everything before the storm arrived.

“Chief!”, a voice called out to them, underlining Moana’s statement. Koan let out a low sigh and shook his head slightly as his wife looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a slight smirk. “Yeah, okay fine. Do your chief thing.”, he laughed and gave in.

Moana smiled and patted his broad chest. “I will.” She turned to go, but looked back at him. He stood with his arms crossed and had his usual stern look on his face. “Oh and don’t forget, they’re your people too now.”, she winked at him and stuck her tongue out for a split-second before turning to face her responsibilities.

* * *

Moana ordered everyone to gather in the big village hall. They had secured the roof with extra beams, thick leaves and hay to make sure no rain could seep through it. She also made sure that all possible windowmakers and unsafe seeming palm trees were felled before the storm arrived.

Now that the darkness had taken over earlier than usual the whole village was assembled in the hall; nervous and anxious. The heavy doors were closed and a few torches had been lit. Food was shared and stories were told by some to keep the kids entertained as the rain started to fall outside and the force of the winds increased.

Moana tried to stay calm and collected, but couldn’t help but to share worried glances with her parents once in a while. A small turmoil started in her belly and she was reminded of the miracle that was about to happen soon. Another kick, a little stronger this time, caused Moana to gasp silently. “Not too soon though, little one.”, Moana breathed and petted her belly.

“How do you feel, Moana?”, a quiet hoarse voice asked her. Moana knew that voice all to well since she got pregnant. The chief let out a loud sigh and forced a smile, even though she felt like someone was squishing her chest. “A little stressed, actually.”, she laughed and tried to take a big breath.

The elderly midwife hummed and scrutinized the chief thoroughly. Carefully she lifted her wrinkled hand and touched Moana’s forehead with her fingertips. “You are sweating, dear.”

Moana swallowed hard and fanned herself with one of her hands. “Oh yeah?”, she chuckled and felt a slight dizziness to take over.

“What did you eat today?”, the midwife asked and laid one hand to the chief’s belly, enlightened by the response she got from the baby. Moana squinted her eyes. “N-nothing really.”, she eventually answered and noticed how stupid that was.

“What’s going on? Moana? – Is everything alright?”, Koan interrogated as he approached the two women. He got more and more anxious as the day of the birth approached – and as he saw the look on his wife’s face he was almost sure it was about to happen right then and there.

Moana shared a look with the midwife; the old lady knew – but instead of saying something, Moana clicked her tongue and turned to her husband. “I’m”, she took a long breath. “fine.”

The midwife hummed knowingly. “I will prepare everything then, chief.”, she cackled quietly and turned to join the other, much younger midwifes and doctors.

“Wha – what is she talking about?”, Koan asked nervously and stared at his wife’s absentminded face as she petted her belly again. “Hm? Oh”, she smiled at him and took his hand leading him to their own little space among their people.

Koan helped his wife to settle on their sleeping mat just as the rumbling thunder started to boom. Moana gasped aloud as some younglings started to cry and the unborn moved suddenly. “Moana!”

Koan was right by her side as he comforted his wife. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He carefully put her long black curls in a high ponytail and swiped the cold sweat off her forehead as she squeezed his forearm frantically. “No, I’m pregnant!”, she hissed through clenched teeth and let out a soft whimper.

“Do you want me to get the midwife?”, he asked carefully, not to agitate her further. Another loud thunder erupted and Moana squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She nodded quickly.

Koan immediately jumped to his feet just as Moana felt a warm wetness ooze between her legs. “Oh, great.”, she breathed and looked up as a new pair of hands touched her face and back. “My baby is having a baby.”, her mother cried and kissed her daughters face.

“Mom”, Moana breathed and looked into her mother’s eyes with her own teary eyes. They laughed for a second, before Moana grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard before he panted. “Mom I don’t think I can do this.”, the younger woman cried and spread her legs as she felt more pressure in her back and lower stomach.

Heavy rain started to pour and Moana could watch the flashes of lightning through tiny cracks of the doors. It got loud, her people slowly realized what was happening with their leader and they wanted to be sure, so some of them gathered around her with concern and joy on their faces.

“Mom, I’m” – Moana got cut off by the voice of her husband asking their people to give his wife some space and privacy.

Her mother leaned closer to her. “Your husband is slowly losing his mind, my dear.”, she chuckled and watched as the nervous soon-to-be-father ushered them away, just to be joined by the even more nervous soon-to-be-grandpa, Tui.

Sina shook her head with a smile on her lips as her daughter went through another contraction.

* * *

The wind blasted outside of the large hut and it seemed like the rain got stronger by every minute – but the frantic scream of the villages chief was heard despite all the other noises.

“Breathe, my love.”, Koan reminded his wife as he tried to keep a straight face even though she was crushing his hand with her grip. “I. Am. Breathing!”

“Honey, uh, my sweet girl”, Tui started as he looked around them. “you – uh you’re scaring the kids.”

Moana death glared at her father before another hard contraction tore through her body. She tried to breath as the midwife told her, but she felt like her body was slowly being ripped apart.

“Moana, you need to push one more time!”, the old lady encouraged her as she was settled between the younger girls legs, shielding her from any curious eyes, prepared to welcome the newborn with a warm blanket.

“I –“, she swallowed hard. “I can’t.”, Moana whined and felt how fresh hot tears ran down her cheeks. Koan bend down to his wife and pressed his forehad to hers. “You can, my love.”, he whispered and gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. “Okay?” Moana nodded weakly and took a deep breath. “Now!”, the midwife croaked and Moana did as she was told.

With one last desperate push she gathered her last energy and could feel how her baby was finally born. Her head snapped back as she gasped for air and prayed to the gods to make the pain go away – but all was forgotten as the sound of her own baby’s cries filled her ears.

“You’re a momma, Moana. My love, you did it.”, Koan whispered into her ear as he stifled a sob and placed a kiss to her temple instead.

Moana didn’t hear the crowd cheer and whoop in the hut or that the storm outside slowly faded. She didn’t realize that it was already morning again or that Koan kept talking to her even though she wasn’t listening anymore or that her parents were sniveling as well.

Moana only watched as the smiling midwife placed the small crying bundle into her tired arms – and as those hazel eyes suddenly snapped open and focused on her face, Moana knew what real unconditional was.

“It’s a girl, Moana. Screaming just as you did when I helped to deliver you.”, the midwife laughed hoarsely.

Moana was happy, more than ever, but she couldn’t laugh. She could only stare into those eyes and think about the future. “What shall we call her?”, she heard her husband ask as he reached over to touch the fragile head of their daughter for the first time.

Moana swallowed hard and had to clear the lump in her throat before she could answer.

“Leilani. Her name is Leilani.”

 

 


End file.
